Dialogue
by AngelFlash689
Summary: Jalinan yg dirajut dengan 3 helai benang, sekilas hanya 2, karena sehelai benang adalah transparan. Tak nampak. Satu waktu ketika ia muncul, saat sang benang perak yg menjalin simpul dengan benang putus. Gaje, OOC. RnR PLEASE
1. The White Day

Hikari : Ciaossu, _minna-san_! Kembali bersama saya dengan _my lovely uke_, diangeeeeel!

diangel : Ini adalah fic collab pertama saya dengan _my lovely seme_ XD

Hikari : Nha~ Ini adalah fic yang kami persembahkan untuk pernikahan kami!

Diangel : Akhirnya tiba juga di hari pernikahan ini *ngerangkul Hikari*

Hikari : Yak, terimakasih telah mengunjungi fic ini!

diangel : Semoga anda semua suka XD

Hikari + diangel : Selamat membaca~

.

.

**An EyeShield 21 FanFiction**

**Title : Dialogue**

**Chapter 1 : The White Day**

**Disclamer : Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Written by : AngelFlash689**

**Idea by : AngelFlash689**

**Pairing : YamaKarin, slight TaKarin**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, chara death, ancur, nista, TYPO dan lain sebagainya.**

**Pesan : Banting hape, komputer, laptop dan barang lainnya yang digunakan untuk membaca fic nista ini. Tombol 'back' masih setia menunggu untuk di-klik.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

. . .

.

.

.

Musik terdengar mengalun lembut dari sebuah organ putih di dalam sebuah bangunan gereja. Tiap tekanan tutsnya mendentingan nada-nada lembut nan sakral namun terdengar damai. Begitu pula dengan suasana gereja tersebut. Warna putih banyak menghiasi tempat itu. Jendela-jendela gereja dihiasi dengan kain gorden putih. Begitu pula dengan altarnya yang kini sudah dilapisi oleh karpet putih. Terlihat kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna putih jatuh berguguran di atasnya. Sungguh suasana yang amat sangat membahagiakan.

Seluruh undangan terlihat sudah menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Terlihat pula sesosok pastur tengah berjalan menuju mimbarnya. Sang pastur berdiri di mimbar dan para undangan mulai diam. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah upacara sakral.

Sang pastur mengucapkan salam pembuka. Setelah menyampaikan salamnya, ia lalu memanggil dua orang yang sudah ditunggu di altar itu.

"Mempelai pria memasuki ruangan," kata pastur itu. Sedetik setelah sang pastur mengucapkan hal itu, seorang pria berambut putih keperakan memasuki ruangan. Setelan tuxedo putih membalut tubuh atletisnya. Wajahnya yang—tampan—terlihat datar, seolah upacara ini adalah sebuah hal biasa. Ia melangkah menuju altar di depan sang pastur berdiri.

"Mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan," pastur itu berkata lagi. Kini, giliran seorang wanita dengan mengenakan gaun putih memasuki ruangan. Sebuah kain penutup kepala tampak menghiasi wajahnya, meski wajah cantiknya masih cukup dapat terlihat dari luar. Rambutnya yang berwarna krem kecoklatan digelung ke atas dan menyisakan beberapa helai di bagian belakang lehernya. Sebuket bunga berwarna putih kecoklatan ia genggam di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya tengah digenggam oleh seorang pria tua paruh baya yang juga ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

Sang wanita lalu berhenti di samping kiri pria berambut putih panjang tadi. Sang pria yang ikut berjalan bersama sang wanita pun duduk ke tempatnya yang seharusnya. Sang wanita memandang ke arah sang pria, begitu pula dengan sang pria. Mereka lalu menoleh ke arah pastur.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai upacaranya," kata sang pastur kemudian. Ia lalu membuka sebuah buku—alkitab—dan membaca isinya.

"Taka Honjo, apakah kau bersedia mendampingi Karin Koizumi sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun sedih, kaya maupun miskin?" tanya sang pastur.

"Saya bersedia." jawab lelaki yang bernama Taka Honjo itu.

"Dan kau, Karin Koizumi, apakah kau bersedia mendampingi Taka Honjo sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun sedih, kaya maupun miskin?" tanya sang pastur lagi.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." jawab wanita bernama Karin Koizumi itu.

"Baiklah, dengan begini kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri," kata pastur itu sambil menutup buku—alkitab—tadi dan tersenyum. Sang pria bernama Taka tadi lalu membuka _wedding veil_ yang menutupi wajah sang wanita bernama Karin itu. Wajah cantik gadis itu terlihat dengan seutas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Mereka lalu melakukan _wedding kiss_, ciuman pengikatan janji suci yang telah mereka ucapkan tadi.

Para undangan lalu bertepuk tangan dan berdiri. Bahagia atas pengikatan janji suci kedua mempelai itu. Kedua mempelai itupun lalu berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar gereja yang sudah terbuka untuk mereka. Sesampainya mereka di depan gereja, Karin membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah undangan dan melempar buket bunga tadi ke atas, membuat para undangan wanita histeris untuk mendapatkan bunga itu. Dan entah atas dasar apa, bunga itu justru meluncur jatuh tepat di tangan seorang undangan wanita berambut auburn panjang yang berdiri di samping seorang pria spike kuning yang menyeringai lebar ketika melihat kejadian itu.

Sang Pengantin wanita menoleh ke arah para undangan. Mata cantiknya yang pada hari itu terlihat sempurna tampak seperti tengah mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang. Mata itu pula yang membuktikan pernyataan tersebut karena saat kedua bola mata itu tertumbuk pada sesosok lelaki berambut acak-acakan di antara para undangan lainnya, mata itu tersenyum.

Kedua pengantin itu menuju keluar. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tengah menunggu mereka. Kursi penumpang terlihat terbuka, seakan mempersilahkan kedua orang itu untuk masuk.

Dengan diikuti tatapan mata para undangan yang hadir, mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan setelah pintu tertutup, mobil itupun melaju menjauhi bangunan dimana mereka mengikat janji suci tadi.

.

.

.

.

**Takeru Yamato's POV**

Mereka sahabatku. Aku selalu mengukuhkan hati bahwa melihat dua orang yang kau sayangi saling mencintai itu lebih baik daripada mencintai orang yang sama dengan sahabatmu. Prinsip itu sama dengan prinsip yang dipegang oleh sahabatku, Taka Honjo. Sayangnya, ia tak tau bahwa aku juga mencintai orang yang ia cintai.

Mari sebut gadis itu Karin Koizumi.

Gadis itu cantik, setidaknya dimataku. Dalam tim _amefuto_ Teikoku Alexanders, Karin-lah Sang _Quarter Back_, sedangkan aku adalah _Runner Back_ dan Taka adalah seorang _Receiver_. Walaupun dalam permainan itu hubungan Taka dan Karin sangat diperlukan untuk lempar tangkap bola, tapi pada kenyataannya, di kehidupan sehari-hari aku-lah yang selalu melindungi gadis berkepang itu.

Bila kupikir, aku lebih pantas bersanding dengannya di pelaminan itu, mengucap janji suci itu dan memakaikan cincin di jari manisnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi, bila kau bertanya kenapa yang berdiri di sana bukan aku maka jawabannya hanya satu.

Takdir.

Jawaban itu tidak salah, dengan kata lain adalah benar. Takdir yang memberikan tempat yang seharusnya jadi milikku itu pada sahabatku.

Sudahlah, sejak awal memang sudah digariskan seperti itu.

**End of Tekeru Yamato's POV**

**Taka Honjo's POV**

Akhirnya gadis ini ada di sisiku, bukan sebagai sahabat lagi. Hari ini dia telah resmi menjadi istriku, Karin Honjo.

Awalnya aku ragu saat melamarnya. Untuk hal ini aku harus sangat berterimakasih kepada Yamato. Setelah aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Karin, mencintainya, dia terus saja mendorongku untuk lebih dekat pada Karin. Dia memberikan tempat agar aku bisa berdua bersama gadis ini. Hingga peristiwa aku melamar Karin terjadi, Yamato selalu membantuku. Aku ingat bahwa lelaki berambut liar sahabatku itu memesan tempat di sebuah kafe _elite_ atas namaku.

Gadis itu cantik, setidaknya menurutku. Dalam tim amefuto Teikoku Alexanders, Karin-lah Sang _Quarter Back_, sedangkan Yamato adalah _Runner Back_ dan aku adalah seorang _Receiver_. Dalam permainan itu hubunganku dan Karin sangat diperlukan untuk lempar tangkap bola, walaupun pada kenyataannya, di kehidupan sehari-hari Yamato-lah yang selalu melindungi gadis berkepang ini.

Tapi sekarang, jabatan Yamato itu sudah menjadi milikku. Aku yang akan melindungi Karin, apapun yang terjadi

**End of Taka Honjo's POV**

**Karin Koizumi's / Karin Honjo's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari yang menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi diriku. Aku telah menikah dengan orang yang kucintai—Taka Honjo, seorang atlet amefuto sekaligus sahabatku saat aku SMA. Yah, meski dulu aku mencintai Yamato Takeru—sahabatku juga—tapi, kini aku mencintai Taka.

Aku, Taka dan Yamato adalah sahabat sejak SMA. Dalam tim _amefuto_ Teikoku Alexanders, aku adalah _Quarter Back_, Yamato adalah _Runner Back_ dan Taka adalah _Receiver_. Dalam pertandingan, interaksi antara aku dan Taka sangat diperlukan bagi tim. Yah, kami sangat kompak dalam permainan. Namun, dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, tak jarang Yamatolah yang justru melindungiku dari orang-orang yang menyuruh-nyuruhku—seperti Kak Ibarada—. Tak ayal, akupun jatuh cinta kepada lelaki berambut liar tersebut. Dia begitu baik.

Aku selalu melakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa dekat dengannya, tapi sepertinya ia tak menyukaiku. Aku sempat kecewa, hingga akhirnya Taka datang di kehidupanku.

Kami sering bersama-sama, melewati waktu berdua. Saat dia pulang kuliah, dia selalu datang ke kantor editorku hanya untuk menjemputku. Aku senang dan lambat laun, aku mulai menyukainya lebih dari seorang sahabat, yaitu kekasih. Bayangan Yamato pun memudar dari ingatanku.

Aku masih mengingat betul saat ia melamarku dulu. Saat ia memberikanku cincin di sebuah cafe elite sambil berlutut dan menatapku tajam. Awalnya aku sedikit ragu, namun aku menerima lamarannya, meski masih ada setitik afeksi yang mengendap dalam hatiku pada Yamato, meski aku tahu ia kelihatannya tak menyukaiku.

Tapi, sekarang aku harus bisa melupakannya. Aku sudah mempunyai Taka sebagai pendamping hidupku. Aku tak ingin ia kecewa jika mengetahui bahwa istrinya justru menyukai sahabatnya sekaligus sahabat suaminya. Aku harus membuka lembar kehidupan baruku bersama Taka. Yah, Taka.

**End of Karin's POV**

Normal POV

Dua orang yang baru mengikat janji suci itu kini terdiam dalam mobil hitam yang kini tengah melaju ke apartemen mereka, dimana mereka akan menghabiskan malam pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Mata hitam Taka memandang ke depan dengan penuh konsentrasi, sedangkan mata krem Karin masih mencuri-curi pandang dengan Taka. Tiba-tiba, kedua bola mata menatap kedua bola mata krem yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Sejenak, Karin mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Taka hanya tersenyum melihat gadis yang telah menjadi istrinya itu.

"Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, Karin," ucap Taka dengan memandang ke arah depan, berkonsentrasi pada acara menyetirnya.

"A—Aku juga, Taka. Ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagiku dan bagimu," kata Karin sedikit terbata dan sambil tersenyum manis. Taka meliriknya sebentar dan tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu. Kita 'kan sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri," ujar Taka dengan masih tersenyum dan sedikit—tertawa kecil. Karin melihat ke arahnya. Melihat lelaki berambut putih itu tertawa kecil, ia kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ia jarang melihat lelaki yang dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya bertampang datar itu tertawa kecil seperti itu.

"Iya, iya. Aku takkan malu lagi," balas Karin dengan sedikit tertawa juga. Mereka pun tertawa kecil di dalam mobil hitam itu. Mobil itu melewati beberapa tikungan, meski tidak cukup tajam. Yah, apartemen mereka harus melalui beberapa tikungan.

Saat mereka melewati sebuah tikungan yang cukup tajam, secara tiba-tiba, sebuah truk _pick up_ yang mengangkut beberapa besi yang terlihat berat berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Kedua orang itu segera menghentikan tawa mereka dan malah mengernyit heran pada truk itu.

_TIN! TIN! TIN!_

Suara klakson truk itu menggema dengan cepat, seolah sedang tergesa-gesa. Lampu truk itu berkedip, ingin segera lewat.

"Taka, kita harus minggir dulu," ujar Karin kemudian. Taka hanya mengangguk dan segera memutar stirnya untuk meminggirkan mobilnya, namun truk itu malah mempercepat lajunya seolah tak mau menunggu Taka untuk meminggirkan mobilnya.

_TIIIN!_

Suara klakson masih berbunyi keras. "Apa maunya paman yang mengemudikan truk itu sih?" tanya Karin sedikit kesal. Mata kremnya melihat truk yang berada di depannya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Entah, aku tak tahu. Tapi... firasatku buruk..." jawab Taka pelan, namun terdengar—cemas. Karin segera menoleh ke arah lelaki itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksud—"

TIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Suara klakson kembali memotong ucapan Karin. Entah kenapa, truk itu semakin mendekat ke arah mobil Taka. Wajah Taka dan Karin langsung pucat seketika melihat truk yang mengangkut besi itu mulai mendekati mobil mereka dengan kecepatan ekstrem.

Taka segera membanting stirnya, untuk menghindari kejadian-kejadian yang tak diinginkan. Karin tertunduk sambil berdoa kepada Tuhan. Ia tak ingin kejadian buruk menimpanya di hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Kini afeksi bernama cemas dan takut mulai menguasai hatinya. Ia terus berdoa, berdoa hingga—

_TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!_

—truk itu kini berada tepat di depan mobil mereka. Taka yang sudah putus asa, segera memeluk Karin yang kini terkejut dengan pemandangan yang berada di depannya—berusaha melindungi gadis itu.

'_Aku harus melindunginya! Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus melindunginya! Aku harus bisa melindunginya! Meski nyawa taruhannya, karena posisi itu telah kusandang!_' pikir Taka sambil memeluk Karin yang kini menutup matanya sambil berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Truk _pick up_ itu semakin mendekati mobil itu dan—

_CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

.

.

Krik. Krik. Krik

Hikari : Errr, gimana ceritanya, minna-san? Baguskah? Atau justru jelek? ._.

diangel : Gomen, minna-san, kalau pendek, namanya juga chapter pertama. (_ _)

Hikari : Ya—Yang penting, kami sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk pernikahan kami ^^

diangel : Iya! Oya, minna, saya juga mau minta maaf kalau update-an fic saya yang "_Angel and Devil - In The Orange Sunset_" telat. Modem saya abis dan kadang-kadang error ;_; #nangis

Hikari : Sabar, sayang. Cup cup cup *peluk diangel sambil nepuk-nepuk punggungnya*

diangel : *dorong Hikari* Hei, kesempatan dalam kesempitan! *tsundere muncul*

Hikari : Kufufufu~ #devil smirk. Nah, minna-san, sudikah anda memberikan kami hadiah atas souvenir pernikahan kami ini?

diangel : Review please!

Hikari: See ya, in the next chapter! #gendong-diangel #kabur

diangel : VOOOOI! #loh?

—**. . .—**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE**


	2. Illusion

'_Aku harus melindunginya! Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus melindunginya! Aku harus bisa melindunginya! Meski nyawa taruhannya, karena posisi itu telah kusandang!_' pikir Taka sambil memeluk Karin yang kini menutup matanya sambil berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Truk _pick up_ itu semakin mendekati mobil itu dan—

_CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

_BRAAAAK!_

* * *

><p><strong>An EyeShield 21 FanFiction<strong>

**Title : Dialogue**

**Chapter 2 : Illusion**

**Disclamer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Written by : AngelFlash689**

**Idea by : AngelFlash689**

**Pairing : YamaKarin, slight TaKarin**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, _chara death_, ancur, nista, TYPO dan lain sebagainya.**

**Pesan : Banting hape, komputer, laptop dan barang lainnya yang digunakan untuk membaca fic nista ini. Tombol 'back' masih setia menunggu untuk di-klik.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut krem kecoklatan memandang datar ke arah sebuah jendela ruangan tempatnya berada kini yang terbuka lebar. Tatapannya kosong, seakan-akan tidak memandang apapun yang berada di depan kedua bola mata kremnya. Sedemikian pula dengan tatapannya, pikirannya pun juga menerawang jauh; tidak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kosong—seolah-olah tidak ada nyawa dan jiwa di dalam raga gadis itu. Seolah-olah ia hanya boneka hidup saja.<p>

Perban putih membalut kepalanya dan kedua tangannya. Putih kapas dan plester menghiasi rona wajah cantiknya danlengannya. Kakinya terselimuti selimut putih bersih. Terlihat jalinan selubung infus menembus pergelangan tangannya dan terhubung pada kantong infus di atas kepalanya. Sepertinya, ia baru saja mendapatkan kecelakaan yang parah.

Dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, terlihat sebuah kristal oniks yang memandang miris gadis berambut krem tadi. Di genggaman kedua tangannya, terlihat sebuah nampan berisikan beberapa mangkuk dan piring makanan—makanan untuk gadis tadi. Ia ingin memberikan makanan itu ke gadis itu, tapi ia terhenti. Ia tahu, makanannya akan segera dingin, namun pemandangan di depannya jauh lebih dingin dan—miris.

Berulang kali, kedua bola matanya seakan membiaskan pemandangan yang sama. Berulang kali dan berulang kali. Tidak ada perbedaan. Semua seperti sebuah film yang diputar terus-menerus. Dan setiap ia melihat potongan film itu diputar lagi, hatinya tersayat, terluka dan sakit. Sakit sekali.

Memberanikan diri, lelaki yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat nampan di balik celah pintu masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa putih tempat gadis itu berada. Raut wajahnya seakan dibuat sebaik mungkin—berusaha untuk tersenyum—namun, miris masih tersirat.

"Karin..."

Suara hangat mulai memecah keheningan ruangan itu. Sang gadis masih tetap pada posisinya—tak bergerak satu milimeter pun ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Suara yang memanggil sebuah nama yang sebenarnya adalah nama gadis itu sendiri. Mata cokelat itu masih menatap kosong jendela di hadapannya.

Menghela napas, sang lelaki berambut liar dan berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu segera mendekat sambil masih membawa nampan. Mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis itu, ia segera meletakkan nampan tersebut di pangkuannya.

"Karin ... aku membawakan sarapan untukmu. Kau makan, ya," ucap lelaki bernama Yamato Takeru itu sambil mengangkat lagi nampannya. Namun, respon yang ia dapat hanyalah kesunyian. Kesunyian dan kesenyapan di pagi yang cerah itu. Ia seperti bicara sendiri tadi.

"Karin ... ayo makan," ajak Yamato lagi. Tapi Karin masih tetap tidak bergeming. Bibirnya masih beku untuk berkata dan lehernya masih kaku untuk sekiranya menoleh. Gadis itu seakan tidak memiliki cahaya kehidupan. Padahal, dulu ia begitu bersinar sebagai seorang _Quarter_ _Back_ Teikoku Gakuen. Tapi, sekarang semuanya seolah lenyap begitu saja.

Yamato menyerah. Kata-kata yang sedari tadi ia ucapkan dibalas oleh kebisuan yang dalam.

Ia meletakkan mangkuk yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kembali ke nampan. Kembali ditatapnya gadis berambut cokelat krem di hadapannya—miris. Ruangan itu kembali disergap keheningan yang menyakitkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_BRAAAAK!_

_DRAAAK!_

_Mobil itu sukses menabrak pagar pelindung jalan dan sialnya, membuat mobil itu jatuh meluncur ke sebuah jurang gelap. Gelap, bagaikan tidak berdasar. Gelap; hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan Karin di dalam mobil itu tiga puluh menit setelah suara tubrukan mobil dan pohon serta tanah terdengar._

"_Ugh..." gumamnya ketika ia sadar. Sejenak, ia merasakan sakit yang menjalar di punggungnya. Namun, selain rasa sakit, ia juga merasakan kehangatan yang juga menjalar di tubuhnya. Segera saja ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. _

"_Ugh ... Taka..." ucapnya memanggil nama suaminya kini. Namun, tiada jawaban. Buram masih mewarnai penglihatannya. Ia pun bergegas mengucek kedua matanya hingga benar-benar jelas. Dan ketika pemandangan di kedua lensa matanya mulai menjernih, yang ia dapati adalah sebuah tux putih. _

"_T-Taka ...," gumam gadis itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pasangannya. Ia mendapati wajah suaminya yang kini terlihat sedang meringis; menahan sakit dan—melindungi dirinya. _

"_Taka! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Karin sambil melepaskan pelukan lelaki berambut putih itu dan lalu menggoyangkan tubuh Taka perlahan. "Taka, jawab aku ...! Kumohon ...!" pinta Karin dengan nada lembut namun tegas. Raut wajah khawatir tidak bisa ia sembunyikan di balik wajah cantiknya itu. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya, sementara jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan._

"_A ... aku ... tidak apa- ... apa, Karin...," jawab lelaki berambut perak itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya. Senyum untuk menahan sakit di punggungnya yang menghantam _dashboard_ mobil. "Ugh!" pekik kecil pria itu. Sakit menjalar di punggungnya dan pening sudah menyerang kepalanya yang mengucurkan darah segar. _

"_Taka!" pekik Karin khawatir. "Darahmu banyak sekali!" pekiknya lagi sambil melihat darah yang menodai rambut perak panjang lelaki itu berikut setelan _tuxedo_ putih dan juga _dress_ putih milik Karin. _

"_Bertahanlah, Taka! Aku akan segera menutup lukanya!" kata Karin kemudian. Ia pun segera melihat beberapa barang yang berada di jok belakang mobilnya—yang sudah berantakan. Ia pun melepaskan pelukan suaminya dan beranjak ke jok belakang. _

"_Tunggu sebentar, Taka. Sepertinya aku menyimpan kotak P3K di sini. Aku akan segera menutup lukanya!" ucap Karin sambil mencoba mencari kotak P3K tersebut yang sekarang entah terselip dimana._

"_Tidak usah ... Karin. Aku ... tidak—"_

"_Kau diam saja, Taka. Aku pasti akan menemukannya dan menutup lukamu!" potong Karin sambil terus mencoba mencari kotak P3K tersebut._

"_Tapi Karin—ugh!" terdengar Taka mulai merasakan sakit lagi. Sejenak pusing mulai merasuki kepalanya, sementara pandangannya mulai mengabur sejenak dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Tidak mungkin! Ia tidak bisa—_

"_Ah! Aku menemukannya!" pekik Karin riang. Cokelat amber-nya terlihat berbinar melihat kotak berwarna putih dengan tanda tambah merah di tengahnya. "Taka, aku menemukannya! Aku akan menutup luk—"_

_**Grep**._

_Mendadak, Karin merasakan pelukan hangat menyambutnya. Matanya membelalak; terkejut. Hampir saja kotak P3K di genggamannya terjatuh. Pelukan erat terasa di punggungnya, sementara sebuah beban tiba-tiba menindih pundaknya. Napas berat terasa di lehernya. Sementara ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Lelaki itu memeluknya._

"_Ta ... ka..." _

_Tiada jawaban. Napas berat masih terasa di lehernya. Napas berat yang hangat. Keringat masih mengucur di pelipisnya, sementara perasaan gelisah dan sesak mulai memenuhi hatinya. Firasat buruk._

"_Ta ... ka..."_

_Masih tiada jawaban. Hanya terdengar napas yang semakin berat di lehernya. Sementara pelukan erat masih tidak terlepas. _

"_Karin..."_

"_Ya, Taka...?"_

"_Aku..."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Lamunan kembali melontarkan Karin ke dunia tempat tubuhnya berada. Ia menoleh, merasakan kekakuan lehernya. Kelopak matanya mengedip sekali. Pandangannya terlihat kosong dan datar. Lalu bibirnya terbuka secelah. Kering dan kaku. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang penuh kerinduan—<p>

"Taka..."

Matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang membaringkan kepalanya di samping tangan kanannya. Rambut keperakan di sisi tangannya itu tergerai,menutupi separuh wajah pemiliknya. Mata sosok tertutup, lelap seperti tertidur.

Perlahan Karin menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang kaku ke arah kepala sosok di sampingnya itu. Diusapnya pelan kepala orang yang teramat disayanginya itu, yang ditakutinya akan meninggalkannya. Sinar matanya melembut dan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya yang kering.

Kemudian, digenggamnya tangan besar milik Taka. "_Aishiteru,_" lirih dan pelan kalimat singkat itu meluncur dari bibir pucat Karin.

Tiba-tiba, kelopak mata milik Taka terbuka. Namun, bukanlah jingga yang terlihat, melainkan warna oniks. Karin berkedip sekali, dan sosok itu tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi sahabat dekatnya selama ini—Yamato.

"Karin..." desah Yamato.

"Dimana Taka?"

"Taka di—"

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar tersebut terbuka. Dan kemudian terlihat sebuah sosok dari balik pintu tersebut. Kedua orang di dalam menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka itu.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Terimakasih buat <strong>Iin cka you-nii<strong>, **Lionel Sanchez Afellay**, **Mitama134666**, **matsura akimoto**, **gyucchi**, dan **dimascommanderhell**. Sudah dibalas lewat PM =)

Buat:

**five** : Bagus? _Arigatou_! XD. Pertamanya agak nggak yakin mau publish fic ini, tapi maaf ya nggak bisa update kilat. Ini aja udah telat berapa bulan gitu #dibuang. Kami berdua kemaren-kemaren itu lagi sibuk sama urusan masing-masing. Hmm, soal pairing... kasih tau nggak yaa? Liat aja deh nanti! ;) #plak

.

Oke, pertama-tama, kami ingin mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru _update_ sekarang. Bulan-bulan kemarin kami sibuk dengan berbagai urusan dan sering tidak bertemu atau saling mengontak. Kami juga sedang menderita WB akut pada saat proses pengerjaan fic ini, jadi baru bisa terselesaikan sekarang. _Hontou ni gomenasai, minna_... m(_ _)m.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, kami usahakan bisa selesai paling tidak dalam waktu satu bulan, tapi kami tidak janji dengan itu. Itu hanya perkiraan.

Nah, sekarang, bisa tinggalkan beberapa concrit atau ramblingan-gaje-terserah-apapun-itu di kotak review ini?


End file.
